


It Never Ends, Does It?

by ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy/pseuds/ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy
Summary: what if bucky was in steve's aou vison instead of peggy?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	It Never Ends, Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a tweet a while ago abt how bucky was supposed to be in steve's aou vision instead of peggy but apparantly sebastian wasn't available, and then i saw said tweet again and got inspo (surprising) and now here we are

**BANG!**

“Stay down, kid,” Steve huffs after knocking Pietro over with his shield. 

Within a short span of five seconds, he has suddenly been knocked over and Wanda is crouching over him, and he sees red drifting from her hands, then it suddenly hits him--

_He’s in a dance hall, seeing soldiers and women laughing, drunk. There’s old cameras going off, the flash bright and penetrating. He sees a soldier shot in the heart, somehow still alive, laughing with a buddy. There’s two men fighting, and Steve’s confused and doesn’t know what’s happening--_

_“Hey, punk,” comes Bucky’s soft voice from behind him. Steve suddenly can’t breathe. He thought Bucky was dead, had fallen off the train, or wait…no. He found Bucky a couple years ago, right? Steve’s thoughts are muddled, he can’t think straight--_

_“Stevie,” Bucky steps into Steve’s vision, looking beautiful as ever in his army uniform. It fits him perfectly, Steve had forgotten how he looked in it, and…is Bucky’s left arm there? Bucky’s looking at him, giving him a little a little half smirk, the one that Steve always loved, the one Bucky would give when he was feeling mischievous, or giddy, “the war’s over, Steve. We can go home, maybe even…” Bucky steps closer, close enough for anyone to know something more intimate than being friends was between them, “settle down, start a family. Do what you always wanted.”_

_Bucky traces his finger gently down Steve’s jaw, leaning in like he wants to kiss Steve, and Steve’s anxiety spikes. Anyone could see them, they’d get in trouble with the army, discriminated everywhere--_

_And suddenly it’s just him in the dance hall, empty chairs at empty tables. He turns around, looking for any sign of life, and it feels like something’s on his chest, compressing his lungs and--_

_And then he’s back in the crowded dance hall, dancing with Bucky, nobody around them giving a damn it’s two men dancing. But Steve couldn’t care less if they were caught. He only had eyes for Bucky, who was still smiling at him--_

_And he’s back in the empty room, realizing he’d never be able to go home, and the wars would never stop._

He comes back to reality, shaken more than he had been since he’d first found Bucky after the ice. 

Clint’s voice is coming through his earpiece, asking if everyone is alright, and Steve can’t speak for fear of breaking down. 

He turns off his earpiece, still sitting in the position Wanda had caught him in, and thinking of nothing except the vision. 

And then the only thing he can do is cry, silently.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes it is canon in my heart that steve most definitely cried after the vision and you can't tell me otherwise. i apologize for how short this is anyways


End file.
